In the future
by Daughter of the Fire
Summary: All of our favorite friends, Joey, Rachel, Chandler, have all died, and now, in the final moments before Central Perk is torn down, their children gather together to remember the wonderfull people that there parents really were. chapter 4 redo up!
1. At the coffee shop

NOTE: I do NOT own Friends, or any of its characters, but this story is mine.

Emma looked around and checked her watch for the tenth time. 'Come on!' she thought, as she saw the construction workers began to measure the length of Central Perk.

Emma sighed as she turned to look at the building, her beautiful body leaning against a bus stop sign. Emma felt that she could almost hear her mother, Rachel, as she told her the first time she brought Emma inside the cozy, homely, coffee shop.

"You were crying, and we couldn't get you to stop. So I just went inside to see if you wanted to be held by your father, and as soon as I walked in with you in my arms, you just stopped crying and looked around. You loved to go to that shop so much, that sometimes, I had to bring you down there to stop you from crying!"

Emma wiped a tear from her face and pulled her designer trench coat closer around herself. It still brought her to tears every time she thought about her mother, who had died about three months earlier. It also made her sad to think about her father, who had committed suicide about a month after Rachel's death.

"Em?" came a voice "are you ok?"

"Fine," replied Emma as she turned to see her half brother, Jon, being led by his adoptive mother, Katie.

"Maybe we should go inside, the others should come soon." Said Katie with a shiver "officially, its still running until an hour before they blow it up."

Emma glanced at how young Jon looked in the light of the coffee house, and remembered hat he had only been ten on that day, six years ago, when his father, Joey, died of a heart attack. She thought, as Katie brought them all coffees.

"So, who's idea was this reunion, anyway?" asked Emma, more to break the awkward silence then actual curiosity.

"It was mine" was the reply from Katie "When Monica, my mom, died, I realized that all of our parents have passed on, and I decided that we all needed to visit with each other, and maybe even find out some things out about out parents that we didn't know."

Suddenly, the door of Central Perk opened, and two people stood in the doorway, one a _very _attractive man in his mid twenties, who had his arm around a very beautiful looking women in a light red peasant top and a jean skirt.

"Harrison! Tori!" exclaimed Jon.

"Hey look, it's a oversized munchkin!" Joked Harrison.

'Tori looks so much like her mother' thought Emma as she mentally compared Tori and Phoebe, Tori's mother, then compared Chandler and his son, Harrison.

"And if it isn't my favorite sister in law!" Exclaimed Tori as she hugged Katie. 

As everyone went through the typical hellos and greetings, being the restless child of Joey and Rachel's that he was, Jon went over to look at the bookshelf, brushing his long, blond hair out of his baby blue eyes.

"Hey, guys, this had all of our parents names on it!" He yelled, holding up an old, dusty book.

"Lets take a look," exclaimed Emma.

Jon slowly opened the book as he sat down on the comfy, orange couch, with everyone huddled around him, and gasped loudly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? PLEASE REVIEW, every Wednesday and some Saturdays, I will update, but you MUST REVIEW!!!!! Please? *cute blinking*


	2. First kiss

NOTE: I do NOT own Friends, or any of its characters, but this story is MINE

Jon slowly opened the book as he sat down on the comfy, orange couch, with everyone huddled around him, and gasped loudly.

Inside the book, were photos, hundreds of them. Crammed together and almost pilled on top of each other.

"Look, Harrison, it's your dad! And your mom!" exclaimed Tori, putting her hand on Harrison's leg, as she pointed at a picture of Monica and Chandler, who had died in a car crash two years ago.

"I wonder how they first kissed…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flashback 

*Chandler and Monica standing in a kitchen, Monica is nervous and it shows*

"Hey, do you have any peanut butter?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, it's in the fridge."

Chandler searched quickly for the peanut butter, "Where is it?"

Monica started to walk towards Chandler. "Right here. Hey Chandler?" started Monica, slowly gathering her courage. "Bring the Mashed potatoes out in the dining room when you're done." With that, Monica went out to bring the salad onto the table. Chandler walked over and stopped in the doorway to let Monica through, when they both looked up, there was a bundle of mistletoe hanging directly above them.

Monica started to sweat. 

Chandler put the bowl of mashed potatoes on the nearest counter that he could reach without taking a step back, and slide his arms around Monica's waist.

"You know, you look a lot better now that you've lost all of those extra pounds." Said Chandler as he leaned his head down for a kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aren't I soooo evil? I'm sorry that all of the chapters are so short, but there's going to be lots of them!! (=^o^=) keep R&Ring!


	3. A hangover to remember

NOTE: I do NOT own Friends, or any of its characters, but this story is MINE

Hey! Glad you all like my F.F. so far! Thanx to Exintaris, Princess of the Phone Booth, joeyluva, jenniferfan100, and more!!! Even though Friend, the actual T.V. show explains some things in this story, I wanted to re-write them. 

Special note: all flames will be used to make smores!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I guess we'll never know." Said Katie.

"Hey look!" exclaimed Jon, "It's everyone's wedding pictures!" As soon as Jon said that, everyone crowded around him even more then they already were. "hey, guys, I can't breathe."

"Sorry. Wow!" said Katie, pointing at a photo of Ross and Rachel in a tacky looking Vegas chapel; a cheap camera had obviously taken the photo.

"Emma, Isn't that your mom and dad?" Jon asked.

"Oh my god! It is!" shrieked Emma, "I always wondered if they had ever been married."

"I thought they weren't married when they had you." Said Jon with a puzzled expression.

"They weren't." stated Tori "They were drunk that night, from what I heard. Look, see the marker mustache Rachel has, and the whiskers Ross has? Oh my gods, Emma, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said Emma, as she wiped a tear from her eye, "I wonder how they felt when they realized what they had done."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Rachel and Ross asleep in a bed in a motel, in Vegas *

Rachel groaned and stretched to wake herself up. 'Oh god, I've got one of the worst hangover in history, I wonder what I did last night.' As she stretched, she felt some ones body next to her. Rachel pulled back the covers to see who it was, and screamed.

Ross woke up to the sound of Rachel screaming, and started to scream himself.

"Oh my god!!" Rachel and Ross said, simultaneously. 

"What happened?" asked Ross.

"You tell me!"

'At least she has her clothes on' thought Ross. Joey then walked into there room.

"Hey! I was wondering when you guys were gonna wake up."

"Joey, forget the hellos and tell me why I woke up with _Ross_!" Rachel emphasized the word Ross and made it sound like it was a dirty word.

"Ok, but you have to promise to not hang the messenger."

"Joey," said Ross "the term is '_shoot_ the messenger.'"

"And if you don't start talking, you're going to get shot!" screamed Rachel.

"Ok, ok. Well last night, you guys were drinking…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. A massage and a tear

NOTE: I do NOT own Friends, or any of its characters, but this story is MINE

So happy that you all like my F.F.! Thank you to jenniferfan100, falconcheer, firefly, Joanna, joeyluva, and DrKerryWeaver!!!!!!

Jon looked down at the picture below Ross and Rachel's wedding picture and tapped Tori on the shoulder.

"Hey look, it's your mom and dad. What was your dad's name again?"

"Rick"

" I wonder how they meet…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Phoebe massaging a old man's back*

"All done, Mr. Ellington." Phoebe told the man on her massage table. "Next please," she said out into the hall. A man the same age as Phoebe walked in.

"Hello?"

"Hello to you!" Phoebe replied, eyeing the hot stranger.

"Are you Phoebe Buffe?"

"I am if you want me to be." Phoebe said in a sexy growl.

"I'm Rick, I'm here for a massage."

"Oh honey, you can get much more then a massage here!" Rick laughed.

"Well, all I want is a massage right now, but maybe we could go out some time."

"Hell yeah. Well, hop on this table and take off your clothes for your…massage."

Rick grinned

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I think my mom said something about him being an old client, or something like that. "Said Tori

Suddenly, the door to central Perk opened, and in came a Young man, only a few years older then Emma walked in, wearing a red sweater that looked extremely good on him.

"Ben!" shrieked Emma.

"Hey, how's my favorite half sister! Oh my god, what's wrong?" Ben asked, as he looked into Emma's eyes and noticed that she had been crying.

"It's nothing, nothing at all."

"I don't believe you."

"We found a photo album of our parents and we were looking through it." Jon stammered.

Ben laughed "Is that all, here I was thinking that you all were making fun of her or something, and all it turns out to be is a photo album? Don't get me wrong, Emma, if I saw some pictures of dad's, I might want to cry to, but you really scared me." 

"It's ok, I guess it was kind of silly for me to be crying over some pictures."

"No, it's not, I'm not afraid to admit that I've had some good cries over mom and dad's wedding picture." Ben replied, "There's nothing wrong with missing your parents."

"Yeah, my mom was always talking about missing her mom and dad." Said Tori, remembering how she had caught her mom crying one night, when she was about 6.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Phoebe crying, alone, in her room *

"Mom?" asked a 6-year-old Tori in a purple nightgown, as she walked into her mother's room, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all, Tori, go back to bed."

"But you're crying, I want to know what's wrong."

"Come and sit on mommy's lap." Said Phoebe, as she opened her arms to accept a large hug from Tori.

"Alright, " she said, as she pulled out of the hug and sat on her mother's lap, "now you have to tell me what's wrong."

Phoebe pulled out a picture of a tall woman, in her thirty's, smiling at the camera. "This is my mom." Phoebe said.

"Wow, she looks like you." Was the reply from Tori.

"Yes, and when I was little, she…she…" Phoebe couldn't bring herself to say that her mother was dead.

Tori realized her mother's pain and hugged her again, "Is this the same mommy that we went to see at the cemetery?"

"Yes, it is."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
